wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWings
SeaWings are dragons ruled by Queen Coral, and live underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister, yet Blister could not locate her SeaWing allies after the attack of Burn's alliances on the Summer Palace. The SeaWings had fled to the unlocated Deep Palace. Click here for a list of SeaWings. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of darker blues to greens, although Anemone is pale blue with hints of light pink. Considering that only Anemone was pink, the coloring may be an indication that the dragon is an animus. They have webbed talons and long, powerful tails, which make them excellent swimmers and can be used defensively. They also have gills on their necks that allow them to breathe underwater Forever. SeaWings also have glow-in-the-dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, underbellies, sides, and the undersides (all appendages) of their wings used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during conversation. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, and Queen Coral, have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are not shown on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe have only starbursts on their wings. The Royal Family The royal family of the SeaWings has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, Gill, had multiple eggs. Almost all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed, and it was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden animus powers, had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that she wouldn't have any competition for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Orca, and Anemone. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater, with their gills, and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through water. Their glow-in-the-dark stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, as the SeaWing tribe is the only tribe known to be able to see in the dark. The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. SeaWings can be driven insane by a deprivation of water. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in the first book. Possible Queens The current is Queen Coral. The next and currently possible heirs to the queen are: * Tsunami * Anemone * Auklet Gallery Seawings2.png Seawing1.jpg SeawingTsunami.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone Tsunamipaint.png Tsunami..jpg|Tsunami Tsunami drawing.jpg HNI 0030.jpg PICT0001.jpg|By River-the-SeaWing Squid.jpg|Squid Orca.png|Orca 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's Statue FinishedTsunami.png|SeaWing or Tsunami model|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:FinishedTsunami.png Book 2.jpg Letyouin.png Sea Dragon.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing. Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png dragonets2.png SeaWings1.jpg Tsunami the SeaWing.png Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 4.55.39 PM.png|SeaWing list SeaWing eye.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-08 at 6.00.06 PM.png 6.png Flauklet.png SeaWing.jpeg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud. Lineart by Joy Ang. DSCF3447.JPG Sutherland fire.jpg Tide The SeaWing.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 4.JPG|A SeaWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone. Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:DP Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters